Enemies
In this section we will feature the various villains that cross paths with the heroes of Liberty Prime. These range from simple humans to Cosmic level beings. DM NOTE: The information here is presented in such a way as to represent what the players would know about the subjects. As such none of the villain listings will be complete. If you are looking for in depth information I suggest you visit the DC Comics wiki available through Wikia.com THE FEARSOM FIVE The Fearsome five are a team of villains founded by the nefarious villain Doctor Light. They are the occasional foes of the Teen Titans and were the first team to face off against Liberty Prime. The villains came into conflict with our heroes when they sought to rescue Doctor Light from his trial in New York City. They were successful in escaping from New York, only to have the PCs stop them at Star Labs where they attempted to steal a high tech power supply. The team roster includes: Psimon, Jinx, Mammoth, Shimmer, and Gizmo. Recently the Five escaped from prison and returned to New York to seek retribution against the members of Liberty Prime. Unfortunately for them they came under attack from one of the Damocles robots. The robot killed Psimon and Gizmo before the members of Liberty Prime arrived to help defeat the robot. Demoralized by the loss of two of their number, the remaining three members of the Five surrendered to police custody and were returned to Strykar's Island. Current Whereabouts: Psimon and Gizmo are deceased, killed by one of the Daedelus robots. Mammoth, Glimmer and Jinx are currently incarcerated on Strykars Island. Doctor Light Doctor Arthur Light is a villain who until recently was considered a joke. Robbed of his memories and skills by the Justice League and spent years as a minor villain fighting the likes of the Teen Titans and other such groups. Recently though he has regained his past power and once again become a major threat. Recently Doctor Light engaged in a battle with Power Girl over Staten Island and was defeated. He sat in prison for several months until he was put on trial. During his trial he was rescued by the Fearsome Five, which put him in direct conflict with the soon-to-be members of Liberty Prime who were coincidentally members of the Jury that day. Current whereabouts: Dr. Light is still currently at large, his whereabouts are unknown. The PCs suspect that he has one of the missing Kryptonian Sun Crystals in his posession. The Ultrahumanite The Ultra-Humanite was once a sickly child named Gerard Shugel. Though cursed with a failing body, his mind was brilliant and he eventually grew up to become a respected research scientist. His colleagues however, did not approve of Gerard's methods, particularly his numerous experiments involving animals. The only one who stood by his side was a woman named Satana. Gerard was eventually let go and Satana and he traveled to Africa to continue their experiments. He eventually perfected the process by which to conduct a successful brain transplant and Satana moved Gerard's brain from his meak body into that of a massive, white gorilla. Satana assured him that the surrogate body was only temporary, but Gerard relished the feeling of the power that was now available to him. Recently the Ultra-Humanite was contacted by Doctor Svoboda of Star Labs' Antartic Research station. The Doctor's team had managed to unearth the ruins of Superman's southern Fortress of Solitude. Hoping to take advantage of the situation. The Humanite recruited the Fearsome Five as well as a new minion named Thrill Kill. Exploration of the small section of the Fortress that hadn't collapsed uncovered several unique Kryptonian artifacts including a pedistal containing half a dozen Sun Crystals and a strange portal that seemed to lead to the Phantom Zone as well as other places. However since most of the controls required Superman or another Kryptonian's touch to activate, he was forced to recruit Bizarro to activate the various controls. Ultimately his plans were countered by Liberty Prime. The team defeated the Fearsome Five and would have captured him if not for Thrill Kill teleporting him away to a safe house. CURRENT WHEREABOUTS: The Ultra-humanite has eluded capture thus far and is still at large. Thrill Kill History: A mysterious villain that has appeared several time to thwart the efforts of the Liberty Prime Team. It has been revealed that he has some sort of connection to both the Ultrahumanite and he shares the same fingerprints as Renegade. Thrill Kill has been witnessed teleporting himself and others out of combat. His range is unknown. He has been witnessed going out of phase and stepping through walls. He also favors a pair of triple bladed fighting claws that strap to his wrist, and has displayed some skill with martial arts. Current Wherabouts: Unknown, it is assumed that he is employed by the Ultrahumanite. DM NOTE: 'If anyone know the origin of this picture let me know. It's either from an anime or a video game (or both). The Damocles Robots This series of deadly robots were sent from the same dimension as the hero known as Variant. Their mission is to steal the powers of superheroes from our dimension and transfer those powers back to their home dimension in order to build an army of superpowered soldiers to fight off a race of aliens who haven conquered that Earth. The Damocles robots are responsible for a series of superhuman murders around the city. Recently their identity was confirmed and one of the units was destroyed by the team after it killed Psimon and Gizmo of the Fearsome Five. The other three members of that villain group assisted in taking down the dangerous robot before surrendering to police custody. '''DM NOTE: '''This is a slight variation on the original Damocles created by Green Ronin for the Mutants & Masterminds game. These changes were made to coincide with the background of the hero Variant, as these robots are his nemesis. Minor Villains While possibly not a minor villain elsewhere. These villains in thesense that they have only played a minor role in the Liberty Prime Campaign. 'Captain Cold A sympathetic, yet unrepentant criminal, Captain Cold is a regular member of Flash's Rogues Gallery, and is one of two that have made an appearance in New York City. Captain Cold attempted to take advantage of the chaos caused by Weather Wizard's Tsunami and tried to rob one of the banks in the affected areas. He was stopped by members of Liberty Prime. Current Whereabouts: Captain Cold was returned to prison and is currently serving a 50 year sentence for his crimes. 'Weather Wizard' The wielder of the Weather Wand made his debut in the Liberty Prime when he used a stole Kryptonian Sun Crystal to harness the power of the Ocean and create a huge 15 foot Tsunami that struck the south end of Manhattan Island. His hopes was to hold the city to ransom. However the Liberty Prime team showed up at the abandoned Oil Drill Platform he was using as a base and defeated him with ease. His would be allies, Thrill Kill and the Ultrahumanite were quick to leave him to his fate Current Whereabouts: 'Weather wizard has been return to prison and is severing a life sentence for murder. 'The Scarecrow Jonathan Craine aka Scarecrow made the mistake of choosing to break out of his cell at the moment that Detective Armitage (Lux) and Renegade were meeting to discuss Renegade's relation to a mysterious new villain. The master of fear encounter the pair and promptly exposed them to his fear gas. While Detective Armitage succumbed to the gas, Scarecrow was horrified to see Renegade shake it off and come after him. He tried again, but to no avail. It was much later that Scarecrow learned that his gas had effected Renegade, giving him flashes of his forgotten past. This turn of events has fascinated Scarecrow, and he looks forward to the day when he can experiment on Renegade again. Current Whereabouts: Dr Crane is currently undergoing treament in Arkham Asylum's maximum security wing. 'Bizarro' An imperfect clone of Superman created by Lex Luthor. Bizarro has been both an ally and enemy of the man of steel. Bizarro posesses a somewhat child like intelligence and is often easily duped into working for other supervillains. Such was the case when the Ultrahumanite hired Bizarro to help him bypass the security systems on the undamaged portion of the ruined Southern Fortress of Solitude. While he attempted to fight the Liberty Prime, he was taken out of the fight by Falcona who was able to calm him down and keep him busy until the Eradicator could come and take him into protective custody. Current Whereabouts: It is assumed that Bizarro is still in the custody of the Justice League, though this has not been confirmed.